


Lego Ninjago drabbles

by RandomCitizen995



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCitizen995/pseuds/RandomCitizen995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles, starting off at season 5, so spoilers to those that haven't seen those episodes yet. Might throw in some shipping, but for the first drabble we start of with Ronin, our favorite supporting character with the back story of (Captain!) jack Sparrow, the personality of Han Solo, and the ship of Boba Fett!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ronin walked around the teashop absentmindedly and checked the shelves and other places while he waited for Wu. The old Sensei had asked him to be in the shop so they could talk, but what for he had not said.  
He sighed as he fondly remembered his old shop in the city of Stiix, the one the ninja had destroyed. Well, it was his ship technically, but it was definitely the ninja who were to blame.  
Thankfully he had managed to retrieve all his items and had them in this shop now. Since Wu for some reason had decided to open this shop in the middle of the fry season, Ronin’s suggestion of selling more than tea had been welcomed once he explained that they needed to make money. Wu was definitely a better sensei than salesman, but he still knew a thing or two about business.

Ronin looked around the shop, and he had to admit: it looked really… Warm and welcoming. His old shop had a lot of booby traps, unlike this one. He had of course installed a lot of them in secret, and he was sure Wu would thank him when trouble came by, which was usual for Ronin.  
It’s not like he wanted to have traps in his shop. Or even steal everything he could get his hands on.  
Ronin sighed as he looked down on the wooden floor.

“But I have to.”

He thought to himself, as he remembered the giant debt he had with the soul archer. If he didn’t pay up, then his soul was cursed. Ronin felt a cold breeze pass him as the thought of being cursed occurred to him, and he shuddered. That was part of the reason he had built his first shop in Stiix: A lot of water to keep ghosts away, or at least the soul archer. He had always had a faint sense of being safe in Stiix, but now he was on dry land, and he was secretly very nervous, even though he didn’t let anyone see it.

“Gotta think positive thoughts.”

He muttered under his breath as he watched the dust swivel in the air as the sunlight from the outside poured in through the windows and illuminated them as they gently flew in the room.

He had his arms folded, his robot arm holding his regular arm in a soft grip. Ronin took a moment to look at the robotic arm, with booth his normal eye and the cybernetic he had under his eye patch. The arm and the eye was things that always reminded him of how dangerous his life was, and that he had to be careful: Thankfully he had been able to get Cyrus Borg to give him a new arm and eye. He had to give him almost all the money for them, and it was ironically that money that Cyrus used to build the very building the Overlord took over.  
Ronin had not been too happy about spending all that money, but the arm and the eye was the best ones one could buy in all of Ninjago. The arm was stronger than humanly possible, but it was also connected to his nerve system, so he could still feel pain and other things that came in contact with his arm. At first he had thought that no pain would be better, but feeling pain is sometimes a good thing: He learned that the hard way.  
The eye was also astounding, as he could adjust it to zoom in and locate things when he needed to locate something precious. At the moment his eye was set to see the same way his other eye did, but with a simple thought he could change that.  
For obvious reasons he hid these two, the arm under an orange armor and the eye under an eye patch. It fooled a lot of people to think that he had a blind eye and a damaged arm, which usually gave him an advantage if he had to fight someone who didn’t want him to steal their valuable things.  
Still, he did miss his old arm, as well as his eye. They had been a part of him for a long time of his life, and now they were gone. 

Ronin sighed and tapped his foot against the wooden floor impatiently as he turned his head and attention to the outside, watching Nya train to unlock her elemental power and become the water ninja. He watched her gracefully move her body, the muscles on her arms showing as she stood on her hands. The arms were shining with what could be sweat, but Ronin would almost guess it was water. Even though she was very young, just like all the ninja, she was very well built, and much more mature than the boys. He wouldn’t mind having her as his partner, but as fate would have it, she wasn’t. It was a shame Ronin thought to himself as he absentmindedly stared at her while she trained.

They were both alike: Both didn’t have powers (at the moment for her at least) and they had found other ways to become stronger. Ronin wouldn’t have minded to have water powers, seeing as he then could get rid of that pesky archer. Hopefully Nya and the ninja would get rid of them.

It was then that Wu finally showed up, and Ronin watched him emerge from the storage room of the shop. The old man probably sneaked up on a lot of people since he walked quietly, but Ronin was a mercenary, and he had good hearing.  
Wu smiled at him a bit, or at least that’s what Ronin thought he did: It was hard to tell with that entire beard covering his mouth.

“Hello Ronin. I see you got my message.”

Ronin raised his eyebrow a bit, as if the statement couldn’t be more obvious since he was indeed standing in the shop. Regardless he shrugged it off and got straight to the point:

“Yeah, I did. So what’s this about? You wanted to tell me something?”

Wu walked around the counter looking briefly at Ronin before continuing his walk to the end of the shop.

“Yes I did.”

Ronin watched as Wu walked to the window, standing still and watching Nya train by herself. Ronin raised his eyebrow again as he leaned back and watched the old man stare out the window. Just before Ronin could even form a coherent word the old Sensei interrupted him.

“There is a reason I’m retiring Ronin.”

Ronin stared at Wu, who was still staring out the window. He didn’t even bother responding this time, as he was sure the old man would interrupt him anyway.

“I have taught the ninja most of what I know. What I haven’t taught them…”

Wu looked at Ronin and met his gaze as he stared into his eyes.

“Is what you know.”

Ronin stopped leaning back, and unfolded his arms as his mind was slowly wrapping around what Wu had said.

“You want me to… teach them what I know?”

Ronin said hesitantly, and Wu nodded while closing his eyes as he did so.

“Yes. My time as their sensei is almost over, but yours… Is about to begin.” 

Ronin’s jaw dropped as he realized what Wu meant. His eyes went wide as he tried to gather himself to retort the absurd thing Wu just told him.

“You want me to be their next Sensei?!?”

Wu simply nodded, and this time Ronin immediately continued to speak.

“Woah there old man… I just have shares in this shop! I didn’t agree to any of this!”

A simple amused grunt and a smirk was all Wu gave him, and Ronin disregarded it and continued:

“Besides, I’m just a mercenary, a thief, not a sensei! I have no training for this kind of thing!”

Wu waved dismissingly as if it was nothing and turned to the counter while looking at Ronin.

“That’s why I will train you to be a sensei.”

Ronin didn’t think his jaw could drop any further, but it did. He held it up and moved it around a bit just to make sure it hadn’t fallen off.

“You’re gonna train me? Uh-uh. I only steal and sell things, I’m no teacher, let alone sensei. Can’t you find another?”

Wu just shook his head. Ronin gritted his teeth. He didn’t agree to any of this. He just wanted to make enough money to pay off the soul archer, not be an unpaid teacher.

“I have been looking for good candidates for a while know, and I have chosen you. You have been all over Ninjago, and you even knew about Yang’s haunted temple, something even I didn’t know. You have much training in fighting, and you know a lot more than you tell people. With some training, you could become a great sensei.”

Ronin stared at the old geezer, trying to deliver the winning argument. But nothing came to mind. So he stormed out, muttering to Wu over his shoulder:

“I need to get some fresh air.”

Wu didn’t try to stop him, but Ronin could feel the gaze lingering on him as he walked as fast as he could without running.  
He passed by Nya, who noticed him storming out of the shop, even though she was upside down and training.

“Are you alright?” 

She shouted at him, and he didn't bother looking at her, continuing to walk as fast as he could.

“I’m fine!”

Nya would have probably followed him, but Wu chose that moment to emerge from the shop and continue to train Nya, stopping her from following him. Ronin continued to walk away from the shop, until he was in the woods, and he chose the most comfortable-looking rock to place his bottom on. He sat there for a moment, letting his heartbeat slow down, and letting the sounds of the Forrest take over. He sat there and took some deep breaths, and he listened closely to the gentle chirps of the birds, the flow of the river and felt the gentle breeze against his face.

He sighed and stared down at his lap. The thing that hurt the most about what Wu said to him was that the man had such faith in him: He really thought Ronin was one of them, and Ronin wished he was.  
But he wasn't: He had a debt to pay, and he knew Morro would use him in some way, most likely to betray the ninja. He hated being in this position, where he could do nothing and had to lie to probably the only people in Ninjago that tolerated him, let alone trusted him.

Ronin looked down at his chest, and he used his old arm to reach inside his armor, and grabbing the necklace he had hidden underneath the armor.  
He held the simple golden necklace in his hand, and he stroked it with his thumb, feeling the soft surface. He then used his robotic arm to carefully open the locket, and inside was a single picture, of his young son.

Ronin smiled fondly as he looked at the smiling baby, and he wondered how his son was doing, seeing as how he was in another realm than Ninjago.  
He had made sure that his son was in a safer realm than Ninjago, far away from his cursed father, and those who could bring harm to him.  
He sighed again as he fondly touched the picture, while whispering to himself and the picture:

“What would you have done, Emmet?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a very special day in Ninjago, and the ninja are about to find out why this day is very special. Chapter dedicated to Lloyd, the cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure...

Lloyd walked into the giant room that had the doors open leading out to the outer side, finding two of his brothers lying on the floor, and the other two sitting upright and playing on their game station. Cole and Jay were engaging in Mario kart, and it was easy to tell that things were heated, judging by the almost animalistic guff’s and huffs that escaped their mouths every now and then.  
Ronin had fixed a sea stone control for Cole, so even though he was a ghost he could still play. It had of course costed them some money which had led to their only being two controls, thus only two players. But the other brothers were happy to give up such small things in order to make their brother happy.

Meanwhile, Kai and Zane watched them play. Kai was smirking and laughing when things went bad for one of his brothers, figuratively adding fuel to an already rampaging fire. Lloyd looked out and saw Nya training with water in the air, controlling it to move according to her will. She had really improved in it, and it was always amazing to watch her move it gracefully around. Meanwhile Ronin was going through his latest “findings” which he always claimed was “definitely not stolen”. He studied them and polished them a bit, trying to make them looks as expensive as he possibly could. Wu and Misako were relaxing in the shade from the house with some tea and magazines. Lloyd smiled a bit as he watched his family go on about their day, and it seemed a shame to disrupt them. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat loud enough to catch the attention of Zane, who took it as an initiative to disconnect the TV, which caused Jay and Cole to shout out while whipping their heads to Zane:

“HEY!”

This in turn of course caused everyone else to turn their attention towards the very loud and sudden noise. Wu was pouring tea into his cup, or well he was. Due to the noise he was now watering the grass with it. Misako’s magazine that she had read was now in two due to the yelling. Nya was now dripping with water, which had fallen down on her because her concentration had been broken. Ronin held a shattered cup in his hand which had been in one piece before the yelling.

Lloyd looked around a little flustered due to all the eyes on him, but he gathered his courage and cleared his throat.

“Hi everybody! I… Uh, could I have everyone’s attention?”

Everybody looked at him, and Lloyd realized that he already had had their attention. Mentally face palming himself, Lloyd continued to speak:

“Would everybody be so kind as to come to the kitchen? I have something to show you.”

Everybody started to walk towards the kitchen, Jay and Cole arguing about which one of them would have clearly won if Zane hadn’t ruined everything. Zane explained to them what his calculations had said about the outcome, but his words fell on deaf ears as Jay and Cole were far too focused on one another to care about such things as “logic”.  
Nya had grabbed a towel and was drying herself, while Ronin was gathering up his stuff in a bag and bringing it inside, muttering something about 

“Someone’s is going to pay for this”. 

Wu and Misako walked towards the kitchen with the rest, bringing their magazines with them. When everybody was sitting by the large kitchen table, Lloyd stood at the end of it and nervously played with his hands a bit. He was not one for speeches, at least not when he had no idea what to say.

“Do you know what day it is?”

Jay was the first to answer:

“Ooh! Is it my birthday? Oh! Is this a secret surprise birthday party?”

Jay looked excitedly over the table, jumping up and down on his seat.

Kai rolled his eyes and retorted:

“It’s not your birthday stupid. Shouldn’t you of all people know when your own birthday is?”

Jay made a disapproving sound before retorting:

“That’s why it’s a “secret” birthday party, “Kai”!”

Kai squinted his eyes to the point where they were almost closed as he growled at Jay, ready to start arguing with the other.

Zane’s eyes lit up, and he held up a finger while he spoke:

“My analysis says that it is none of our birthdays today. It is however Tuesday.”

Cole’s eyes lit up as well when he heard the last part.

“T.a.k.o. s. Tuesday?!?”

Wu, Misako and Nya sighed as the four brothers babbled on about what it could be, and it wasn’t until Ronin whistled really loudly, silencing everyone. He looked with a smug face at the brothers who had their ears covered, and then at Lloyd.

“You’re welcome green bean.”

Lloyd smiled a bit at Ronin, who tipped his straw hat at him and give him a smirk before Lloyd spoke.

“Hehe, no guys. Today is the day that you took me in.”

Everyone was even more silent now, except for Ronin, who looked around confused at the others wondering what was going on. He leaned in to Nya and asked her in a quiet tone that was heard by everyone, since everyone was quiet:

“What’s this all about?”

But no answer came, because everyone else at the table had dropped their mouths, and soon chaos ensued. Jay was the first one to burst out:

“What?!? It’s THAT day?!?”

Nya gasped a bit, looking at Lloyd with a little smile on her face.

Cole’s eyes went wide as he looked at Lloyd.

Kai burst out as well:

“Wait what? Today? But we didn’t prepare anything for you!”

Zane looked down sad while quietly saying.

“I-I forgot to put that in my memory base…”

Wu smiled brightly, as well as Misako.

Lloyd chuckled as he held out his hands, trying to calm down his family.

“It’s okay guys. It’s not you who should give me things, but me. After all, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. I mean I was basically just running around Ninjago, all alone causing trouble wherever I went. But still you took me in, gave me a home and cared for me. You all taught me things, how to treat others, how to help others. You helped me through the bad times, and gave me good times to remember. You…”

Lloyd paused a bit, finding his eyesight becoming blurry: he blinked a bit and realized that he was on the verge of crying. He sniffed a bit and laughed before continuing.

“You made me a better person, you… Made me want to be better. And I just wanted to thank you all for that and say that I… Love all of you.” 

Lloyd was silent now, rubbing his eyes because tears welled out of them. Just when he was about to open them he was engulfed in warmth, and as Lloyd fully opened his eyes, he noticed his brothers hugging him. Soon enough everybody was hugging him.  
Ronin stood a bit to the side, shifting a bit uncomfortable, not sure of what to do. Nya grabbed him and ushered him to the group hug, and soon enough everyone was hugging him. Lloyd sniffed a bit as he felt the warm touch of his family engulf him, and he cherished the moment while it lasted. Kai, who was hugging him directly from the front, whispered something gently in his ear that made Lloyd feel a warm tingling sensation in his stomach. The voice was soft and gentle, and just loud enough for him to hear it:

“We love you too.” 

It was so simple, but Lloyd buried his head in Kais neck, and he could feel Kai tighten the grip on him a little bit. His hands grasped the soft fabric on the back of Kai, and he sighed. He smiled fondly as he inhaled Kais scent, which was a mixture between his sweat, the stupid cologne he wore every day, as well as the body spray, and something else he couldn’t pinpoint. He could feel kais ridiculously spiky, yet soft hair tickle him, but he didn’t care about that. He only cared about his brothers, his sister, his mother and uncle: all the people who gave a damn about him. The people in his life who never abandoned him. Who always put their trust in him.   
He remembered how alone he had been, and how he had caused trouble just to get attention. He had felt like the unluckiest boy in the world. The other boys at his school made fun of him, and it seemed no matter what he did, he was destined to fail. No one had been there for him at that time. People would just look at him in disgust, not sparing a thought about him. He had never even been hugged before, or at least he couldn’t remember that someone ever had. So Lloyd felt his stomach jump up and down as everyone was hugging him, and he couldn’t be happier as it was. 

The moment was interrupted by the doorbell, and the group hug ended too soon for Lloyds liking. Lloyd reluctantly let go of Kai, and the others looked towards the door.

“Who could that be?”

Jay asked, and Lloyd suddenly remembered why the doorbell rang: It had arrived.

“Oh that’s right! I ordered cake for everybody!”

The smile on Coles face was unnaturally big, and he almost screamed his sentence:

“Cake?!? For everybody?!?”

Cole was unimaginably gleeful, and Lloyd chuckled as he went and opened the door. Outside stood the old postman, with a very big cake on a cake cart. There were loud gasps inside the house as they looked at the cake, and Lloyd chuckled as he heard them comment about the cake, as well as seeing Cole jump up and down in excitement over the cake.  
Lloyd thanked the postman, who smiled and tipped his hat:

“You Ninja sure eat a lot when you throw a party. Took me forever to get this cake here, hehe…”

Lloyd looked at the man, and he could see the sweat on the man’s forehead. He felt bad for him, not just because he was obviously tired, but also because he had to take extra jobs to earn money. Lloyd smiled a bit as an idea came to mind:

“Why don’t you join us? There’s enough cake for everybody.”

The response was immediate, though not by the postman, but rather by Cole who quickly ran to Lloyd and placed himself between Lloyd and the cake.

“Whoa there! How do we know for sure this cake will be enough? We should probably eat as much as we can, and then-“

Cole never finished that sentence, because Nya dragged him away. The postman seemed a little on edge with all the commotion, and he scratched the back of his neck as he answered.

“Would you really want me to eat with you? Isn’t this a thing for family and friends?”

Lloyd heard a loud “yes!” by Cole somewhere behind him, but he dismissed it. 

“Yes, it is. And you are our friend. Would you like to eat with us?”

The old postman smiled at Lloyd and scratched his chin a bit.

“Do you really think this cake will be enough though? Seems like you have a lot of friends.”

Lloyd hummed a bit as he scratched his chin while pondering. Then a bright smile graced his face as he first looked at the postman, then the others:  
“I think I have an idea…”

 

An hour later, a lot more people were sitting around the kitchen table, which was now extended so that everyone could sit at it. Besides the ninja, there were now also all the elemental masters, as well as Cyrus sitting at the table. Lloyd had called everyone to eat, and now they all sat at the table, drinking and eating. Skylor had brought food with her, and Cyrus had brought the extra tables. They were all chatting and laughing, talking about what they had been up to and so on.  
Cole had a piece of cake so big in front of him that it could be mistaken for a small cake. He was happily digging into it, while at the same time guarding his favorite noodle meal close by. Jay was excitedly telling the other elemental masters about their adventure with the ghosts, while at the same time Kai would be exaggerating the story, of which Zane would cut in and tell them what actually happened. Lloyd smiled brightly as he watched his family of brothers, sisters and friends.

It suddenly occurred to him that his father was not there, and he stopped chewing for a moment. Lloyd sighed as he momentarily wished his father could be here. He had had a lot of time with his father after he defeated the Overlord the first time, but it never felt enough, like he always needed his father close by to guide him and give him comfort. He smiled a little bit as he remembered something his father had told him on Chens Island:

“As I’ve told you, there are things in my past I am not proud of. But I have no regrets. You wouldn’t be here otherwise!”

Lloyd remembered the things of his past he was not proud of either. Releasing the serpentine were just one of many stupid things he had done. But all those small things had led him to the ninja, and ultimately to the people who were now sitting at this table. He was not proud of it, but he had no regrets. Otherwise he wouldn’t be sitting at this table, with a family he couldn’t imagine being without. Lloyd smiled fondly as he looked out over the table, watching his brothers engage in wildly arguments, his uncle sipping tea, his mother laughing, Ronin and Nya chatting with the others, Cyrus showing off one of his latest inventions. Lloyd smiled as he felt a warm feeling fill his heart and stomach as he felt like the luckiest person in Ninjago, who had all these people around that loved him. His train of thought was interrupted as Jay shouted something at him. He looked up at him with a bit of confusion written on his face.

“Oi, don’t fall asleep there! We haven’t told our friends about how we met you!”

Lloyd chuckled a bit and felt his cheeks blush a distinct color of red.

“Ah, they don’t want to hear that old story, right?”

But of course they did. He should have known.

“Karloff wants to hear story!”

Karloff slammed his fist on the table, and Jay laughed as he looked at him.

“And of course you will. Now let’s see. Oh yeah! You were stealing candy, haha!”

Lloyd groaned as he knew this would be torture. Kai was the next one to speak.

“Yeah, and then you released the serpentine…”

Lloyd groaned even louder. Zane cut in:

“And Pythor as well.”

Lloyd sunk down in his seat, feeling less happy and more depressed.

“And then we helped you out.”

Lloyd heard Coles voice, and his eyes, which had almost been shut, looked up at his family and friends.

“Yeah, and then we found out you were the green ninja! Boy that was a tough time…”  
Nya’s voice said, and Lloyd sat upright. Nya giggled a bit.   
“Remember when you guys had to take all those jobs in order to pay rent for that ridiculously expensive apartment you insisted on having? “

Jay snorted as he laughed and pointed at Kai:

“Yeah, hehe, I remember that you were a human piñata! Do you remember that?”

Kai laughed and scratched the back of his head. He looked at the others and had a nervous smile on his face as he spoke.

“Don’t remind me. I still have nightmares about those kids, they wouldn’t stop jumping…”

Everyone laughed, including Lloyd. When everyone calmed down a bit Kai took his glass and raised it into the air. Lloyd guessed he would do some cheesy speech like he usually did, but what Kai said next surprised him:

“But as painful and humiliating as it was, I would do it all again and a hundred times over if it meant that Lloyd would be with us.”

Everyone nodded and raised their glasses. Kai smiled and looked at Lloyd, who was at a loss for words. Kai smiled brightly and winked at him, making Lloyd feel a bit embarrassed as everyone’s eyes were on him now.

“To Lloyd. Our family wouldn’t be complete without you.”

Lloyd felt his eyesight become blurry again, and he smiled as he raised his glass and cheered with the rest as they feasted. He truly was the luckiest person in the world.


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd is training to become a Sensei, and apparently he already has a student: Nelson, the Purple Ninja. What follows is lots of talk and a bit of fluff at the end (NOT BETWEEN LLOYD AND NELSON I SWEAR TO GOD)

Lloyd enjoyed the warmth of the afternoon sun shining on him as he sat on the grassy hills on the outskirts of the tea farm. He closed his eyes as he could feel the warm summer breeze go by him, ruffle his messy blonde hair and tickle his skin ever so lightly. He smiled as he opened his eyes and looked out over the lands, over the hills and mountains. He always enjoyed when peace and quiet was around in Ninjago, seeing as how there always seemed to be trouble around the next corner. 

His train of thought was interrupted as a young boy, wearing purple clothes, came running towards him as if there was no tomorrow.

“Master Lloyd, master Lloyd!”

Shouted Nelson, Lloyds… Student. Yes, it still sounded strange Lloyd thought to himself. As he and the other ninja were now furthering their training by becoming sensei’s, having students was necessary. While Nelson was less like his apprentice, and rather more like a kid that aspired to be a ninja and visited him whenever he could to learn… “Cool ninja stuff”, Nelson was still regarding Lloyd as a sensei. Lloyd certainly did not feel like a sensei, not that he knew what one would feel like when one was one. Still, Nelson looked up to him as if he indeed was a wise sensei, and Lloyd had to try his best to uphold the image Nelson had of him.

“Yes Nelson?”

Lloyd asked as he turned his head to the small boy, who at the moment was busy trying to refill his body with oxygen. Nelson had visited the tea farm a few months after he and his brothers and sister had visited the hospital and made him a ninja for a day. He had told Wu how he wanted to become a ninja, and that he would train day and night to make it a reality. Wu had told the boy to come back next week, with clothes that he did mind getting dirty.

It had taken everyone by surprise, even Nelson himself that Wu agreed to train him. Or at least that was what everyone thought. After Nelson ran out the door smiling ear to ear, Wu had turned to Lloyd and told him that HE would be the one training the young boy. Lloyd’s first reaction was to laugh, but when his uncle only smirked, he quickly realized that he was not joking. After a week of pleading and telling his sensei that he was not ready to teach anyone anything, he found himself waiting for the young boy, equally terrified to what the boy was as he walked up the hill to the tea farm.

Nelson had been surprised at first when he saw Lloyd, but when Lloyd told him that he would be training him, the boy gasped and jumped up and down excitedly, while Lloyd was in the process of desperately trying to remember everything Wu and his brothers had taught him when he was a child. He had told Nelson at that time that he needed to “get fit” prior to learning any of the more advanced training he had in store for him. He told the boy to do exercises every day and so forth. Nelson happily obliged, and Lloyd had time to consult his brothers for help on the matter.  
That was over four months ago, and it was now summer. Nelson was on summer break, which meant that he spent every day with him and his family, training and helping out at the tea farm.

“I think I just did Spinjitzu!”

Nelson exclaimed, as he looked at Lloyd with a big grin on his sweaty and slightly dirty face.  
Lloyd raised an eyebrow at that; He had begun to teach Nelson a little bit about the basics of Spinjitzu, but he highly doubted the boy had already achieved the jitzu.

“Really?”

“Yeah! Well, I-I think I did. There was a lot of spinning, and I fell, and, well it was hard to see clearly, but-I mean yeah! Totally did Spinjitzu!”

Nelson raised his arms and made his hands into fists, and Lloyd couldn’t help but laugh as he patted the patch of grass next to him, signaling the boy to sit down next to him. He did remember how it felt the first time he did Spinjitzu, when he was aboard the destiny’s bounty fighting captain Soto and his crew. Nelsons excitement certainly matched his younger self’s excitement at that time. 

“Well done Nelson. Think you can show me?”

Nelson who had collapsed besides him, looked at him with a bit of a surprised look, before his eyes darted to his side and he began stammering a bit.

“Y-yeah, totally. Well not now you know, because well I am so tired, and I might need time to y-you know perfect it and work and-“

Lloyd laughed and patted Nelson on his back.

“It’s alright. These things take time. Trust me, I know.”

Nelson smiled and relaxed as Lloyd reassured everything was alright, and that he had nothing to prove to him.

“You have been a ninja for a long time, haven’t you Sensei Lloyd?”

Lloyd looked at Nelson, who met his gaze with a warm smile and what seemed to be eagerness to learn more about his sensei. Lloyd nodded at him.

“Mhm. Ever since I was a child.”

Nelsons pupils grew in excitement, and his mouth opened in a gasp.  
“Just like me then!”

Yet again Lloyd raised an eyebrow at what his student had said, but he smirked and ruffled the boy’s hair as he said:

“That’s right. Just like you.”

Nelson giggled, and his cheeks were slightly red as he blushed at the attention and pandering Lloyd was giving him. Apparently Lloyd was a big deal to the boy, though Lloyd himself did not think of himself as such. I mean yeah, he was the grandson of the first Spinjitzu master, the one who created Ninjago. Aand the son of Garmadon, the man who had saved Ninjago both not only the Great Devourer, but an army of Anacondrai warrior’s hell bent on conquering Ninjago. He supposed he had also saved Ninjago from the Overlord, arguably evil incarnate. He was also an elemental master of Energy one of the, if not the one, strongest elemental power of them all. Being a master os Spinjitzu and Airjitzu helped too he guessed. Okay, so maybe he had done some things in the past and present, and yes he did know a sacred fighting art or two, but he did not FEEL like a mighty warrior or anything. He was just Lloyd, the ninja who had blonde hair, wore green, read comics, ate candy, and had a big love-able and goofy family. 

Nelson tugged at Lloyds arm, and Lloyd snapped out of his thoughts to turn his attention once again toward the boy.

“Can you show me your powers again? Please?”

Lloyd rolled his eyes at the request. Nelson had asked him a thousand times to show off his powers, to the point that Lloyd had gotten tired of it. But the puppy eyes of the child that held his right sleeve and looked right into his soul persuaded him to compelled him to do what the boy so desired.

He held out his hand, and a green light began emitting from it, before a ball of massive and pulsating energy began forming around it, shining brightly as it swirled around. Nelson looked in awe at it, and Lloyd smirked as he suddenly fully opened his hand, and the ball of energy shot forward, and exploded in the air. The blast created a wave of air that knocked Nelson over, and Lloyd watched as the boy gasped and laughed as he immediately asked Lloyd to do it again. Lloyd shook his head, but still smiled at how excited the boy was.

“No Nelson, I will not do it again. My powers are dangerous Nelson.”

Nelson stared at him with even more excitement now, and Lloyd sighed. He had chosen his words poorly.

“Can you explain what your power is again?”

Lloyd was a bit surprised at the question but looked at his hand as he began forming a smaller ball of energy, to show Nelson.

“My power is energy, the source of all elemental powers. It’s the thing that courses through our bodies Nelson, what enables us to walk, lift things up, even turn on the television. There are many forms of energy; light, heat, electricity, sound, mass, moving objects, gravity, fuel, chemicals, and so on. We use many of these different types of energy to enhance our lives every day. It can also never be destroyed; only transformed into something… Different.”

Lloyd showed the small ball of green energy to Nelson, and with his hand he manipulated the form of it, made it change size and forms. Nelson looked intensely at it as Lloyd moved it about.

“Energy is all around us, inside us, in the air, the ground; it exists all over the universe, and it can do all sorts of things.”

Lloyd evaporated the ball of energy in his hand and looked at Nelson who threw himself back at the ground of grass and laughed.

“Cool! So you can shoot lasers like Goku, right?”

Lloyd stared at him for a moment, a tad bit thrown off and disappointed that what he thought was an inspiring and detailed speech about what his powers was, had simply resulted in his student drawing comparisons to him and a fictional character.

“…………. Yes Nelson, I can shoot energy out of my hands, but-“

“Like Kamehameha, right!?!”

Nelson now had his hands on Lloyds crossed legs, and he looked at Lloyd yet again with those big eyes and easily impressionable face. 

“Yeah sure why not.”

Lloyd had given up at trying educating his student on the matter properly. Besides, he was not too far off. What Lloyd could do was emit insanely powerful bursts of energy, which he simply passed to other objects. The energy of an object is how much work that object can do to another object. Well, Lloyd could to a hell of a lot of work to other objects, and as such he had a lot of energy inside of him. He could manifest that energy into many things.

This could be in to form of a beam that could shatter mountains, or a surge of energy that would alter the other object, like the jungle raider car Lloyd had altered in the tournament of elements during the skating competition. Lloyd could alter things with his power, create things, but just as well destroy them. This was why he always had to be careful when he used his powers; otherwise he could hurt his friends, or even worse; kill them.

Nelson held out his hands and made blasting sounds with his mouth and Lloyd smiled as he watched the boy pretending to shoot lasers out of his hands.

“Hey Lloyd… D-do you think… Do you think I have some special powers?”

Nelson looked at Lloyd very shyly for a moment, before staring down at his hands which were intertwining nervously in his lap. Lloyd knew from the nervous tone that this was a very delicate matter, as the boy most likely really wished he did indeed have powers like him and his brothers and sister. Lloyd looked up to the sky, where clouds with orange color from the sun moved slowly across.

“Who knows?”

Nelson looked up at him, and before he could say anything, Lloyd looked at him with a warm smile and calm eyes.

“I had no idea that I had any kinds of powers when I was a child, and neither did Nya; she discovered them years later.”

Nelson looked at him with big eyes, mouth slightly open and it slowly turned into a big smile.  
Lloyd put a finger over the boy’s mouth to stop him from screaming happily.

“I can’t guarantee that you have any kind of special powers Nelson.”

The smile on the boy’s face dropped, as well as his eyes and his head. Lloyd took hold of his chin and lifted his head up.

“What I can promise however, is that you don’t need them to be a ninja. You can learn how to fight without any special powers. You can learn Spinjitzu without special powers, and you can learn Airjitzu without special powers.”

Nelson looked at him intently, and the corners of his eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

“It’s not the powers that make you special Nelson; it’s you.”

Nelson sniffed and blinked the tears out his eyes, and hugged Lloyd as he nestled his face into Lloyd’s chest while Lloyd patted his back and stroked his head softly.

“It’s alright… I got you.”

Nelson eventually sat back, and was now sitting in Lloyds lap drying his tears with his sleeves. Lloyd could not say that he fully knew what the boy felt at the moment, or how important having powers was for him. Lloyd had never had those desires; as a young boy he had simply accepted he had no special powers and instead sought others with power. When he found out he did indeed have powers, it did not satisfy any yearning he had; it simply made him realize that he had a responsibility to learn how to master it and keep it safe.

“Thank you Sensei. I should… Probably head back home. Mom and dad are probably getting worried, heh.”

Lloyd nodded and stood up, hoisting Nelson to his feet and waving goodbye as the kid ran down the hill to catch the bus. He stood and watched for a bit, feeling the wind once again and silently thinking to himself. That’s when he felt an arm on his shoulder, and as he turned to the source of the arm, he saw that it was Kai.

“Spitting image of you I’d say.”

He said with a smirk as he watched Nelson run across the grass, trying to do various acrobatic stunts that he failed at.

“Oh really? How so smart guy?”

Lloyd said with an amused smirk as he put his own arm around Kai.

“Well you know the excitement, the eagerness… Just like you.”¨

Lloyd scoffed.

“I was not like that!”

Kai laughed.

“No. You were worse.”

Lloyd elbowed Kai in the ribs playfully, and Kai laughed as he ruffled Lloyd’s hair.

“Hey, no one touches my hair!”

Lloyd said as he laughed. The two of them dialed down and watched Nelson disappear as he stepped onto the bus that would take him home. They both sat down on the grass and watched the sun set down on the horizon. Lloyd sighed and leaned his head onto Kais shoulder, and Kai sneaked an arm around his waist.

“I was serious before you know.”  
Lloyd had his eyes closed and simply enjoyed the sun warming his face as he played with the grass in his hands absentmindedly.

“Hmm? About what?”

Kai looked at Lloyd and smiled; the sunlight illuminated his already blonde hair, and his face seemed to shine in the sunlight. Kai turned his head back to the horizon. 

“That he is just like you was back then. Small. Eager to learn. Full of energy.”

Lloyd smiled before he let out a yawn.

“Really now?”

Kai laughed a bit as he knew Lloyd was tired from a full day of training Nelson.

“Yup. You were always anxious to learn new things, to be part of the team. Whenever we tried to teach you something, you struggled with it until you were put to the test. Like when Jay tried to teach how to light a light-bulb.”

Lloyd snorted as he remembered how he had blasted who knows how many lightbulbs when Jay tried to teach him how to light them up without overdoing it. But after the incident with the evil ninja sent by his father, he had learned to control his powers better. He supposed he was a “learning by doing” kind of student.

“You were also stubborn; you trained day and night to learn Spinjitzu, just like Nelson is doing right now.”

Lloyd smiled as he looked up at Kai, who met his gaze.

“…. So what you’re saying is that I was the best student you ever had?”

It was now Kai time to snort as he laughed and stared at Lloyd with a grin.

“You were our first and only student Lloyd.”

Lloyd grinned at Kai.

“Still the best one.”

Kai made “hmpf” sound and looked out again over the fields.

“Well, you had good Sensei’s.”

Lloyd giggled a bit at Kais remark and resumed watching the sunset with his boyfriend. 

“Don’t worry about training Nelson Lloyd.”

Lloyd cracked an eye open and looked at Kai.

“We didn’t exactly know how to train you back then either, but we kind of fell into it. The important thing to remember is that you can’t make your student into you; you can only make them who they are.”

Lloyd started laughing, and Kai looked at him with a confused look.

“What?”

Lloyd rubbed a tear out his eye and looked at Kai with a big grin.

“You sound like Wu when you talk like that.”

Kais eyebrows were raised at the remark, before he flustered and showed Lloyds face away while stammering.

“S-shut up. As if.”

Lloyd continued to laugh despite Kais hand covering his face, and he hugged Kai while giggling.

“Aw, did I touch a nerve?  
I still love you, even if you’re getting a bit old.”

Kai looked at him with a very un-satisfied look, and Lloyd smiled before he pecked Kai on his lips, effectively dismantling his anger and throwing him off guard. Kai grumbled and lifted Lloyd into is lap, his back pressed against his chest.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Lloyd laughed as he held onto Kais hands and leaned his head back to nuzzle Kai. Lloyd closed his eyes and simply relaxed, enjoying the last warmth of the descending sun, as well as the heat Kai provided. He nuzzled against Kais neck and breathed in his scent and exhaled.

“I love you.”

The words rolled so naturally off his tongue, and he could feel Kai stroke his hands and kiss him on the head.

“I love you too Lloyd.”

Lloyd’s heart still skipped a beat when he heard Kai say those words, and he smiled into Kais neck as he slowly drifted into dreamland, still holding onto Kai who kissed him tenderly on his head and softly rubbed his hands as he held onto. He felt safe, and also happy that everything in his life had led him here, to the warm embrace of the man he loved, to the home where he had a family that loved him, and a life full of adventure. Lloyd let out a big sigh as he smiled, not knowing what tomorrow had in store for him, but reassurance that whatever awaited him, his family would be right behind him to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I decided to write some more on this story, mainly because I had so many ideas that I needed to put the on paper. If you want more stories, leave a review, will ya? It helps.


End file.
